With the spread of portable terminals in recent years, development of mobile base station devices which can easily be installed as access points for portable terminals has been conducted (see for example Patent Reference 1). If mobile base station devices come into widespread use in homes and various other locations, the area of communication of portable terminals will be broadened, and in addition, in future it can be expected that such devices will function to provide home services connecting household appliances within the home.
In such mobile base station devices, a module storing a communication control program is provided within a housing. Hence when promoting widespread use of such devices, it is essential that unauthorized modification and illicit use of the communication control program by users be deterred, and that technology to improve tamper resistance be employed. As such technology, for example, the housing seal device described in Patent Reference 2 may be used. When using such a housing seal device of the prior art, the illicit opening of the housing is indicated by an LED lighting pattern.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-311099
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-34365